Epic Accidents 1
by agent of doom
Summary: do not pay attention to the "parodies and spoofs" tag.  this is the first of my stories based on my own expriences, but some names have been changed.  the titles says it all.  rated T for slight language.


**HEY, THIS IS AGENT OF DOOM. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I WROTE ABOUT ONE OF MY….."ACCIDENTS"…I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

(The following is just to reach my 6000 word quota, so don't read until you reach the bottom. More will be explained below)

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

One day, while I was at my parents' lake house with my family (Mom, Dad and Sister) and friends, I had some of the best tubing accidents of my life. It's important to remember that the tubing that I'm talking about is not just floating down a river. What I'm talking about is being pulled by a boat going 30 mile/hour on a tube while trying to hold on because the driver keeps trying to shake you off the tube. Anyways, back to the story. We had just arrived at the house the day before and had just woken up. My 3 friends, Jacob, Peter and Amanda, and I were incredibly eager to start tubing because we loved it. After an hour we were all getting into the speedboat. Once we got out onto the lake we started arguing over who were the two people to go first. Eventually, it was me and Peter. He had never been tubing before and had apparently tuned me out while I was giving him instructions. When the boat started we were both supposed to slide back on the tube, because we had to lie down on our stomachs on the tube, or it would be force under the water. Since Peter had ignored my explanation, he stayed where he was. When the tube started to go under, Peter got scared and jumped off and accidentally pushed me off the front of the tube. When my dad, who was driving, saw it start to go under he stopped just as I hit the water. The next thing I know, I'm stuck under the tube because it stopped moving when it was directly over me while I was under the water. I couldn't push it off because it was one of those tubes that weigh at least 50 pounds. I couldn't swim down and out from under it because I had on a life vest, so I was stuck underneath it and still thinking to myself, "WTF is going on?". After a few seconds, I calmed down enough to think to undo my life vest. I had no trouble swimming to the boat after I came to the surface because I had been on the neighborhood swim team for two years. After I got to the boat and retrieved my life vest, I proceeded to ask Peter if he had listened to a thing I had said, to which he said "nope". After that he listened when we explained everything to him again. Although, that wouldn't be the last tubing incident that trip.

The next day, I was tubing again with my sister and Jacob. We were using a tube that could hold three people and we had to sit on instead of lie on. One thing about my sister; SHE IS THE GODDESS OF TUBING! I have never seen her fall off except for one time about two months ago while **I **was driving. Well while we were tubing, my dad was hell-bent on throwing us off. Don't get me wrong, falling off is fun in its own way but it is fun just to stay on. We then saw that there was another boat just ahead of us and it had to have been pushing 60 mph. My dad aimed right at the waves coming at us. When our tube hit the waves, all hell broke loose. Jacob was thrown into the water which caused him to skip across the water a few times and my sister somehow managed to stay on. I had a birds-eye-view of the action because I had been thrown six feet into the air. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I came back down head first back onto the tube. The only bad side was that I landed on my sister. We then turned around, picked up Jacob and went back to the house to relax. These are just a few of my "accidents".

**WELL, THERE'S MY STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT EVEN THOUGH IT PROBABLY SUCKED BECAUSE IT WAS MY FIRST STORY. BEFORE I GO, I NEED TO SAY ONE THING: THESE STORIES ARE 100% TRUE! I'M JUST ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT AWESOME/BAD/INTERESTING THINGS HAPPEN TO.** **TRUTH BE TOLD, I'M JUST WRITING THIS AND MY NEXT STORIES TO MEET THE REQUIREMENTS TO BE A BETA READER, HOWEVER, IF YOU HAPPEN TO LIKE/THINK MY STORIES ARE GOOD AND WANT ME TO SAY MORE OF THEM, JUST COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST MORE. NOW I WILL NOW GOODBYE EVERYBODY!**


End file.
